Liatris, Draconic Kobold Rogue 3
This NPC uses the Draconic template presented in the Draconomicon. Her base ability scores come from the suggested Elite Array. Because kobolds are so weak compared to other PC races, I suggest house-ruling that kobold PCs get a free LA +1 template, such as draconic, to make up for their lack of useful racial features. By the same token, I do not add the CR +1 that Draconic would normally apply, because it only makes the kobold about as tough as a standard demihuman. Liatris Female Draconic Kobold Rog 3 Small Humanoid (Reptilian) Hit Dice: '3d6+3 (16 hp) '''Initiative: '+7 'Speed: '''30 ft. (6 squares) '''Armor Class: '''20 (+4 armor, +3 Dex, +1 size, +2 natural) touch 14, flat footed 17 '''Base Attack/Grapple: '+2/-2 'Attack: '''Longspear +3 melee (1d6) or shortbow +6 ranged (1d4) '''Full Attack: '''Longspear +3 melee (1d6) or shortbow +6 ranged (1d4) or spiked gauntlet +3 melee (1d3) or 2 claws +2 melee (1d2) '''Space/Reach: '''5 ft./5 ft. '''Special Attacks: '- 'Special Qualities: '''Darkvision 60 ft., light sensitivity, low light vision '''Saves: '''Fort +2, Ref +6, Will +1; +4 vs. magic sleep and paralysis '''Abilities: '''Str 10, Dex 16, Con 13, Int 15, Wis 10, Cha 10 '''Skills: '''Balance +9, Climb +6, Craft (trapmaking) +10, Disable Device +8, Escape Artist +9, Hide +13, Intimidate +2, Move Silently +9, Open Lock +9, Profession (miner) +2, Search +10, Spot +1*, Tumble +9 '''Feats: '''Improved Initiative, Point Blank Shot '''Challenge Rating: '''3 '''Alignment: '''Lawful Evil *Includes penalty from shaders. Shaders are presented on page 103 of Races of Eberron. They resemble the goggles worn by eskimos to prevent snow blindness, cost 1 sp, and negate Light Sensitivity but impose a -1 on Spot checks while worn. ''This kobold has a slightly more angular cast than usual, and her skin is an even, scaly brick-red. Her weapons and her chain hauberk is of unusually high quality, the rings of the mail sliding silently against each other--a closer inspection shows the distinctive liquidy glint of mithral. At her neck, a jewel-capped claw of some sort hangs from a silver chain. Liatris speaks Common, Draconic, and Undercommon. '''Possessions: Mwk longspear, mwk spiked gauntlet, mwk shortbow, mithral shirt, shaders, dragon claw pendant (700 gp) Class Features: Sneak attack +2d6, trapfinding, evasion, trap sense +1 Liatris is a consummate "mechanical rogue"--which is to say, she prefers to lurk in the shadows while others do the talking. She's excellent at both building and disarming traps, a fair hand opening a lock, and has excellent skills at moving around a battlefield or a cavern. In combat, she prefers to stay at range and snipe from cover, but is willing to close and use her longspear if it offers a better chance for sneak attacks by flanking. She wears a spiked gauntlet as a light weapon that cannot be taken away--one more powerful than her claws, at least. She's perfectly willing to construct traps even at a temporary dwelling, on the theory that the most efficient kill is the one for which you weren't even present. Liatris is lawful evil, but is neither greedy nor vindictive. She is a dyed-in-the-wool pragmatist, stealing what she needs without thought of other valuables... or of the item's value to its owner. These reasons may drive her to steal from or attack a party. If she instead joins a party, they may not realize her alignment for some time; she is most likely to join on the theory that she's more likely to survive standing behind powerful allies than against them. Over time, she may even come to think of them as a substitute clan, in which case she will be friendly and helpful to the party, but vicious if they're threatened. She will use her larcenous skills to help the party--again, needs, not desires--often without telling them what she intends. Liatris' clan was destroyed by a band of gnomes bent on wiping out the "infestation" of kobolds in their area. The usual kobold tricks failed to stop them--even the collapsing tunnels failed to kill even one. Clearly, these gnomes were experienced kobold slayers. When their defensive lines disintegrated, Liatris did what any kobold would--she hid. She pressed herself far back in a crack so narrow even the gnomes couldn't follow, had they known she was there. The battle raged, but eventually her queen and even the most skilled kobolds were dead. Then, the gnomes made a fatal error--they attempted to enter the booby-trapped shrine of Kurtulmak where all the clan's treasures were stored. The entire structure collapsed on them, killing all in a single blow. Liatris didn't bother to excavate the site. Instead, she claimed her mithral shirt from a dead gnome and her pendant from the body of the old queen. The pendant she wears was passed down by her clan--a polished dragon's claw capped with a green spinel, all with silver settings and strung on a silver chain. The claw is said to have belonged to the father of the clan's mighty founder, a half-dragon of some arcane power. As the only survivor of her clan, she took it for her own and declared herself queen--mockingly so, queen of a dead clan. Still, she keeps the pendant in memory of her friends and family as she makes her way in the world. category:CR 3 category:Draconomicon